Holidays
by alwaysronandhermione
Summary: Ron and Hermione love each other, they especially like to show their love for each other during holidays. *Smut centered story ;) * Hope you enjoy!


**THIS STORY IS** **SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT; IF YOU DON'T LIKE SMUT DON'T READ. BUT COME ON WHO DOESN'T LOVE SMUT ;) I KNOW YOU'RE ALL AS PERVY AS ME. LET THE SEXY TIMES BEGIN! XOXOXO**

Hermione Weasley was nervous. That's right, all though it rarely happened; Hermione Jean Granger Weasley was in fact nervous. She really had no reason to be, her and Ron had been married for three years after all AND they were intimate for many more. It's not like it would be their first time. It's not like they weren't comfortable with each other. It's not like they weren't used to each other; no it was none of that.

If she literally had nothing to be worried about, then why was she so worried? Well for starters, her and Ron had become less intimate, which was completely understandable thanks to their daughter Rose. Hermione loved her daughter with all her heart, but she did miss her alone time with Ron. If Ron wasn't working he was playing with Rose. Long story short; at the end of the day, both Ron and Hermione would be much too tired to do anything but sleep.

Hermione sighed in need, oh how she missed those strong arms and neck kisses and….She bit her lip. Now was not the time to think about how sexy Ron was. Tomorrow however would be different, tomorrow night would be the night she could think whatever she wanted about Ron. Because tomorrow was Valentines Day. She had it all planned out, Rose would stay at the Burrow with her grandparents, and Ron and Hermione would get their alone time. Their FIRST alone time with Rose in their lives. Hermione wanted to make it memorable, that was why she was currently playing with Rose spotting a huge blush on her cheeks. She decided to think about her plans for tomorrow, later. Right now was definitely not a good time. Hermione wondered how much of a horny person she must have seemed like to Rose if Rose could read and understand her thoughts. Before she could contemplate any further, a loud pop echoed through the house. She knew who it was by just hearing Rose's excited screams.

"Dada!" Rose yelled, laughing like crazy, she held her arms out to show Ron that she wanted him to hold her.

"Rosie!" Ron whisper yelled, he obeyed Rose's command, and lifted her. Pressing a huge kiss on her head, which made Rose laugh and shriek with glee.

Hermione's heart melted at the sight, and she wanted to take off his clothes and shag him right then. But she decided that wouldn't be such a great idea, considering Rose was in his arms.

Ron started tickling Rose, and his eyes lit up every time she laughed. She had the most adorable laugh in the world. And Hermione couldn't take the cuteness of the situation. She quickly got up the floor, and gave Ron a peck on the cheek.

"Hi love." She breathed against his ear, she felt him shiver against her.

"Hi." He whispered, moving to carry Rose with his right hand, so he could give Hermione a proper peck on her lips. Hermione sighed in content from the simple yet beautiful kiss.

She looked into his deep blue eyes and instantly melted. She had missed him so much; he had been gone for three days on a mission. Now, he was finally home. He gave her a lopsided grin, his eyes twinkling. Hermione blushed and gave him a shy smile back.

"I missed you so much." He said giving her a one armed hug.

"I missed you too." She replied, "So? How was the mission?"

"Caught the basta-er- bad guy ahead of time." Ron said realizing he was still carrying Rose, and Hermione smiled at that. Ron could never learn to control his language.

"I knew you could! I told you! You're a brilliant auror Ron."

Ron smiled with glee at her praise; Hermione knew he loved it when she praised him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Rose was put to bed, and Ron and Hermione were certain she was asleep, they gave each other a proper welcome in the kitchen. Ron had pulled Hermione on the kitchen counter and began to snog her like crazy. Hermione sighed and moaned, Merlin had she missed this. "Fucking missed you so much" Ron said in between kisses. Hermione moaned in response, "Love you so much." Ron growled against her lips and Hermione purred. When the pulled apart Ron had the biggest grin on his face, which made Hermione roll her eyes on instinct.

"I came back just in time eh?" Ron asked smiling.

"Mhhhm." Hermione responded playing with his hair. "I would have hexed you if you missed Valentines Day."

Ron chuckled, "Don't worry I know the wrath of my wife, that's why we caught him ahead of time." Hermione giggled at that.

"Well good thing, because tomorrow is going to be a very special day."

"Oh is it?" Ron asked his eyebrows raised, "And what is going to make tomorrow such a special day?"

"It's a surprise," Hermione whispered seductively and Ron shivered.

"Mmmm I love surprises." Ron said, pulling her closer to him.

Hermione giggled again at his enthusiasm.

"Gah! You're so.."

"Irresistible?" Ron finished for her.

Hermione sighed in loss "Ugh sadly, yes."

Ron grinned, "I made some plans for tomorrow too."

"You did?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yep."

"What plans?"

"It's a _surprise_." Ron said with a wink.

Hermione rolled her eyes again, "Of course it is. Anyways, I can tell you one thing that will happen tomorrow."

"And what is that?"

"Rose is going to be at your mums." Hermione said, giggling; knowing that wasn't really much of a surprise.

"Well duh ." Ron said, "I think I could have thought of that on my own weirdly. I am going to miss her though, it's going to be our first day without her!"

"I know, but I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Don't worry mum always spoils her, she'll be more than fine."

Hermione smiled, tomorrow was going to be an amazing day. There was nothing she should have been worried about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione woke up the next day with excitement and nervousness flooding through her. She and Ron had taken Rose to the Burrow, and had said they're goodbyes to her. Hermione had acted a bit too motherly, telling Molly what she needed and didn't need. Molly only smiled and said "I know this must be hard, but she'll be fine with me dear." Hermione had eased at that, but had still been reluctant to let her go.

"She doesn't like thick blankets and doesn't do well around dust. Make sure to keep the room at exact room temperature it's the temperature she prefers, she likes to be fed and washed, and she likes it when you rub her back before she sleeps and—"

"Hermione relax, I'm pretty sure mum knows how to take care of children."

"I know" Hermione sighed, "Sorry Molly, it's just my first time leaving her."

"No need to apologize" Molly said, "It's normal for a mother to be worried about leaving her daughter for the first time. Now you kids have fun." Molly said, shooing them out of the Burrow in a jokingly friendly matter.

When they had gotten home, Ron smiled mischievously at her. Hermione blushed.

"Hermione, we're home alone." He stated surprisingly. As if he couldn't believe it.

"Mhmmmm" Hermione said, running her hands through his hair.

"Just you and me."

"You and me" Hermione repeated seductively.

"So…."

"So"

"That means"

"Mhmmm"

"That you should get dressed."

Hermione stopped stroking Ron's hair immediately "What?!"

Ron sighed, "As much as I would LOVE to spend the whole day shagging you senseless, I want to be a proper husband and take you out, it _is _Valentines Day, we should do something special."

Hermione's heart melted at romantic Ron, she loved romantic Ron. She liked naked Ron more though. "You don't have to do this for me you know, I'm happy with whatever."

"I know, but I WANT to, so go get dressed while I take a long cold shower." Ron sighed.

Hermione giggled and obliged. After a lot of eliminating and thinking. She had decided on the perfect outfit. A Well fitted black dress that hugged all her curves, and had a beautiful golden design at the front. That along with some red heels and accessories would be perfect. She took some times taming her hair, and putting them in perfect curls. She held back some of it with a fancy clip. When she looked in the mirror she had to admit to herself that her hair looked amazing. She then proceeded to put on some makeup, deciding to go bold for Valentines Day. She put on some red lipstick topping it with shiny gloss, she put on some mascara and eyeliner, covering it with gold eye shadow. She looked at her face, and saw that she was pretty. Satisfied with the way her makeup turned out, she decided to get started on the jewelry, she put on a silver locket necklace that Ron had given her, along with the matching earrings, that Ron had also given her.

She took one step away from the mirror to look at her full self.

She had to admit, she looked _sexy_. She couldn't wait to see Ron's reaction. By the time she had finished, Ron had tooken his shower, and had watched the telly for a bit. He always joked about how long it took for girls to get ready. Hermione didn't usually take that long though, she only took long on special occasions, like today.

Hermione had gone downstairs, and walked into the telly room. She laughed at the memory of Ron's first time with a telly. At least he had learned to love it now.

She saw that Ron had a towel wrapped around his waist, and there was a look of concentration on his face, which meant he was probably watching the news. Hermione shivered, she loved Ron's concentration face.

Hermione opened the door to the telly room and walked in.

"I'm ready." Hermione announced.

"Finally!" Ron said, still looking at the telly, "That took so—" he stopped mid sentence when his eyes laid on Hermione.

"Bloody hell." He breathed, a pure look of lust on his face.

Hermione giggled at his reaction, "Do you like?" She asked, twirling to show him a full view.

"Do I like? DO I BLOODY LIKE!? I fucking love it, Hermione oh Merlin so fucking sexy."

Hermione blushed underneath his stare, it looked as though he was removing her clothes with his eyes. Which he was probably doing. "You should probably get ready too." Hermione told him.

"What? Oh, oh yeah that, yeah I uh yeah should er yeah get ready er okay." Ron said, getting off the couch. "I er will be right back." Ron said, still staring at Hermione, he was so focused on her, that he bumped into the wall. Hermione giggled and his ears turned red.

When Ron left to change Hermione was left to gloat to herself. She loved how she could do that to Ron no matter how many years they had been together. When Ron descended the stairs, it was her turn to look at Ron with a pure look of lust. He was wearing a muggle suit and shite did it look good on him. She loved Ron in muggle suits, and she could feel her desire spreading as he came closer to her.

"And you say I'm the sexy one." Hermione breathed.

Ron didn't even respond, he just placed a chaste kiss on her lips, which made her wanting even more.

"You don't even know what I'm going to do to you when we get home." Ron growled.

Hermione shivered, "Can't wait" She breathed.

And she couldn't, she really couldn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As a treat Ron had taken Hermione all over the good parts of London; muggle and wizard. And she had loved it, she had lived in England her whole life, and had never got the opportunity to explore like the tourists did. It was a nice change. She loved it.

In the evening, Ron had taken her to a fancy muggle restaurant, filled with a bunch of couples. Hermione had found out that Ron had actually reserved this a week ahead. Their table was outside, on the restaurants patio. It was decorated beautifully, filled with twinkly lights; it even had a fountain.

When their meals had arrived, Hermione took the time to thank Ron. "Ron thank you so much, you really didn't have to do all this, I love you."

"I love you too Hermione, and of course I did, you deserve all of it and more. By the way I have something for you," Ron said taking something out of his pocket. It was a gift.

"Aw Ron you didn't have to." Hermione said, taking the gift gently.

"But I wanted to." He responded, "Now go on, open it."

Hermione took her time opening the present, she gasped when she did. Inside she found the most beautiful necklace ever. And she knew exactly what it was.

"Ron..How did you?"

"Being famous has it's benefits." Ron replied shrugging his shoulders.

Ron had given her a Fadisser. There were only ten in the world, and every woman dreamed of one. Not only were Fadisser's beautiful necklaces. But they served as a communicator as well. They enabled the person to contact who ever they wanted, wherever they wanted. It also told the owner where a person she cared about was at all times. All she'd have to do is ask.

"I can't believe you got this, it must have cost a fortune."

"What's a couple of galleons anyways? You're worth much more."

Hermione would have pointed out how cheesy the comment was but she was too transfixed by the necklace. She decided to test it out, looking both way to make sure no muggle was looking, she asked the necklace "Where is Ron Weasley?" It glowed and told her the exact address of where they currently were.

"We better be careful now though, too many muggles." Ron said.

Hermione agreed and put the necklace back in it's box carefully.

"Thank you so much Ron" Hermione said, leaning against the table to place a kiss on his lips.

"Speaking of gifts! I have one for you too!" Hermione said, reaching into her bag to pull it out.

Ron unlike Hermione wasn't as gentle at opening gifts, and ripped the wrapping paper violently. He grinned when he saw the object inside it.

"You got me an IPhone!?"

Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Oh come here you," Ron said, before kissing her deeply.

"I knew how much you wanted one." Hermione said.

"Hermione you really didn't have to." Ron replied.

"I know but I _wanted _too." Hermione said, mocking Ron, he chuckled at that.

Their time at the restaurant continued to be amazing. They shared an amazing desert, had a bit of wine, played footsies, openly flirted, and Ron, ever the gentleman, had paid for everything not allowing Hermione to pay for anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they had gotten home, Ron had basically attacked Hermione's lips with his.

She had pulled away and laughed at the way Ron had pouted.

"WHYYYY DID YOU PULL AWAY WOMAN?" Ron asked frustrated.

"I told you I have a surprise for you!" Hermione giggled.

"Can't it wait?!" Ron said, pointing at his bulge for emphasis.

"I promise it won't take long, and it will be worth it."

Ron groaned as Hermione ran upstairs. She took in a deep breath, she was going to do it. She quickly got out of her clothes and changed into her new lingerie, adding black heels and stockings. She had filled the bathroom with candles and she had let her hair loose; knowing that Ron loved it wild and untamed.

She made sure everything was ready before she called Ron's name.

"Ronaaaaaaaaald!" Hermione yelled "Get your arse in our room!"

Ron didn't need to be told twice, he sprinted up the stairs and went in their bedroom. His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets when he laid his eyes on Hermione. She was wearing sexy black heels, had on a black corset along with some fishnet stockings. She was spread out of the bed, waving a finger to Ron, beckoning him over.

"Bloody fucking hell." Ron breathed at the sight of Hermione.

Hermione giggled, "Are you just going to stand there, or are we going to finally shag?" Ron snapped back to reality at Hermione's words. He took off his suit shirt, and pants as quickly as he could, kicking off his shoes. Hermione clearly liked the sight of his boxer covered figure, because she immediately pounced on him. She pressed her lips on his with full force and started tugging on his hair. He growled and she whimpered.

"Mmmmmmmm, mmmmmmm"

"Take off your sexy clothes right now." Ron demanded in his auror voice. "Although I love it, I love you naked more."

Hermione did as she was told and took off the corset, leaving on the stockings, which Ron ripped off none too gently. He almost drooled when he got the sight of Hermione's frilly, black lacey knickers.

"I bloody love my surprise." Ron growled and he took off her knickers, leaving her naked before him. He was about to attack her beautiful breasts with his mouth, but Hermione tugged on his boxers and gripped his bulge, letting him know that she wanted them off. He responded right away, and let out a sigh of relief when his length was finally free. She began stroking gently, and Ron started moaning.

"Hermione stop I don't want to cum that soon, and if you keep going the way you're going I won't be able to control myself."

Hermione nodded her head in understanding, and Ron growled at the look of innocence in her eyes. Damn she would be the death of him, and he would die happy.

He stroked Hermione's breasts and held them in his hands, they fit perfectly; she moaned at his actions.

"You're breasts are so beautiful."

Hermione just moaned in response, and Ron could feel himself getting harder and harder at the sound of Hermione's moans. He took one nipple into his mouth and began to suck, Hermione moaned even more. "Oh Rooooooooooon."

He continued to suck harder, and he began to rub her folds, she was so wet. And it was all of him.

"God Hermione, is this all for me?" Ron said putting more fingers into her folds.

Hermione moaned.

"You're so fucking wet."

"Ron please." Hermione whimpered.

"Please what?" Ron asked, knowing what she wanted.

"Fuck me." She whispered, and Ron did not need to be told twice. He immediately, put his length in Hermione, and started thrusting.

"OH ROOOON! HARDER HARDER!" She moaned,

Hermione thrusted harder and began to moan as well, he knew he wouldn't last long. "Fuck Hermioneeeeeeee, SO FUCKING TIGHT."

"OH RON OH ROOOON!"

"MMM BABY COME FOR ME!" Ron said, he began to stroke her folds to make her orgasm, because he couldn't contain it any longer.

When Hermione started screaming, Ron filled up inside her.

"OH G_D!"

Both Ron and Hermione's eyes rolled back, and they both began screaming unintelligible words. Ron fell on Hermione after, but Hermione didn't mind. She had just had the best sex of her life.

"That was bloody amazing." Ron breathed, "You're bloody amazing." He said, placing a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"That had to be the best sex we've ever had" Hermione said, out of breath.

"How the fuck did we go so long without it?" Ron asked and Hermione giggled. "That was so fucking brilliant I love you, best surprise ever."

Hermione giggled again, "It isn't over love." She said, and Ron's eyes widened, a huge grin going on his face.

"Follow me." She said, getting off the bed, and leading him into the bathroom. Ron felt himself getting hard again at the sight of Hermione's naked body in front of him. He was a lucky man.

He got off the bed right after Hermione, and followed her.

He entered the bathroom to find, the tub filled with bubbles, Hermione had even enlarged it. There were candles everywhere and two glasses of firewhiskey at the edge of the tub. She had done a brilliant job.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Ron asked, as Hermione stepped inside the tub.

"A couple of times yes." Hermione responded. "Now, you were in control last time, and you did that on purpose knowing that I can't deny your auror voice. So NOW it's my turn to be in command." Ron shivered.

"Your wish is my command love." Ron said, stepping in behind her.

"Now I've noticed your missions leave you a tense, so I decided to do something about that." Hermione stated.

"Oh really and what is that?" Ron asked curiously.

"I'm going to give you a massage and after, your wish is MY command, I'll do whatever you want me to without complaints." Hermione purred.

_Bloody hell I love this woman _Ron thought.

"Does that seem good?" Hermione asked.

"That seems bloody brilliant." He responded.

"Good." She said before wrapping her legs around his torso, and rubbing his shoulders.

She was a brilliant masseuse, and Ron found himself moaning from her touches. His shoulders were already starting to feel better.

"Oh Ron baby you're so tense." Hermione said, pressing harder on his shoulders. "I'll fix you right up baby. You can be my _master_." Ron groaned, how did he ever get so lucky. Hermione untangled her legs from Ron's torso, and went behind her. Her hands now working on his upper back. Every time she'd finish massaging a certain area, she'd kiss it. When she finished his upper back, she went to his lower back, and he felt himself moaning harder. She ended up going lower and Ron growled.

Hermione Granger was massaging his bum.

He must have been dreaming, there was no way.

But as he felt his huge hardness, he realized that this was not a dream. This was his wife.

"All better love? Is your body more relaxed?" She breathed against his shoulder.

"Fuck yes I bloody fucking love you holy shite I love you."

Hermione giggled and got out of the tub. Wrapping her body in a bath robe. She picked up the glass of fire whiskey, and drained it all in her mouth.

Ron got up and did the same, following her into their bedroom again.

"Now" Hermione said, unwrapping her robe and letting it fall on the floor. "Your wish is my command."

Ron groaned, he wanted to do everything to Hermione. He wanted to shag her get a blow job role play, everything. How the fuck could he decide?!

"I want you to do whatever you feel will make us happy." Ron said, being ever the gentleman.

"Well it looks like your large, amazing, dick needs some attending to." Hermione said. Ron grinned at the compliment, he had gotten lucky in the size department, and Hermione seemed to be very pleased with it.

Before he could say another word, Hermione got down on her knees. She licked the tip and then the head, looking extremely sexy doing so. And before Ron knew it, Hermione took his full length in her mouth, sucking and bobbing her head. Ron pushed her away, and she pouted.

"I don't want to cum that soon." Ron said. "I want to do stuff to you too."

"Then do it." Hermione said, "We can do it at the _same time_." Ron's eyes widened in realization, both of them were going to go oral on each other at the same time.

Hermione laid down on the bed upside down, and told Ron to lay the opposite way, so he was facing her nether regions and she was facing his.

She took Ron into her mouth again and Ron groaned, he kissed the inside of her thighs holding back moans, and he stuck his tongue between her folds. He felt Hermione shake, but she continued to suck, he could hear the whimpers she was holding back. And he began to lick her folds gently. They ended up coming together again, which was the best feeling ever. Him spilling into her mouth, while she swallowed every last bit and screamed in ecstasy from Ron's tongue.

When they finished they got into regular positions. And kissed each other with full passion. Tasting each other on their mouths.

Hermione felt herself getting wet AGAIN, man was she a horny girl. But she smirked thinking that Ron was just as bad, for she felt his hardness again.

"Really Ron?" She joked.

Ron looked at her sheepishly, "Sorry" Ron said "But-," He continued, putting his fingers through her folds, "You're just as bad." He said, indicating that he felt the wetness.

"Mmmm we have a fun night ahead of us." Hermione said.

"That we do Mrs. Weasley."

"Let me just clean us off before we get started again." Hermione said, grabbing her wand and cleaning her and Ron up.

"So what other activities do you have in store?"

"Nothing much, just simple shagging, role playing, a lap dance and strip show, and doing whatever position you want where ever you want." Hermione said, a devilish grin on her face.

Ron moaned, "I KNEW I married you for a reason. Bloody hell am I a lucky bloke or what?"

"I think we've all established we're lucky to have each other, now; let's get back to the activities. Which one do you want to start off with?" Hermione asked and Ron gulped.

This was going to be an amazing night.

**THERE'S GOING TO BE MORE CHAPTERS DON'T WORRY. EVERY HOLIDAY GETS SMUT YAAAAY! YAY FOR SMUT, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MUAH MUAH. **


End file.
